


Cannibalism 同类相食

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Language Kink, M/M, NP, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为这地球上最棘手的几个人之一，亚历山大卢瑟，知道了哥谭守护者的真实身份。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibalism 同类相食

**Author's Note:**

> 作者并没把这两个人当做CP来写，只是自从官方爆出这个情节就脑补了很多，但说不是CP，也确实有挺多这样那样的事发生了、这样那样的暗示给出了，所以还是希望各位如果阅读过程中有不适的征兆的不要犹豫迅速撤离！因为总得来说，这是个挺变态的故事（。)背景设定比较杂糅，具体涉及的时候作者尽量以注释方式出现。

01.

真是糟糕透顶的天气。  
他离开高速驶入开往哥谭郊外的路线，不得不因为视野不清而降低车速。车道两旁的树木造就高墙般的黑影，像是沉默的检卫兵，夹压着他可怜的车头灯所照出的前路。导航显示他还有将近半个小时的车程要走，亚历山大卢瑟往后靠了靠身躯，手指在方向盘上敲打起来。

他只带了一把改造过的枪。  
这感觉很微妙，他既不能百分百确定等待检验的结论正确性，又没想好结论验证之后的事——事实上，这么说简直是委婉了，莱克斯卢瑟作为一个优秀的科学家非常清楚：他所得到的证据根本不足以支撑他的结论。差得倒是不多，但绝对够不上‘足够支撑’，于是和‘无法支持’没两样。然而，从他看到迪克格雷森的脸出现在那可笑的眼罩后面的那一刻起，有一根电路就像突然在他脑子里接通了。它灼烧着向他尖叫：就是这样。  
哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩，就是蝙蝠侠。  
老天。  
卢瑟几乎要撒开方向盘拍下大腿，才能表达这种感觉（哪怕他只是在脑子里回味了一下这个结论）——这对于事实无法支持的结论所抱持的巨大主观判断所带给他的感觉。多年来严谨的理性思维带给卢瑟无数丰饶的成功与乐趣，但真正伟大的科学家、真正伟大的人往往都有非常感性的一面，且正是那些珍贵而美妙的感性火花，是一切突破的真正关键。它危险，充满诱惑，让人兴奋，突破了逻辑和现实的束缚，混沌的，使人充满不顾后果的狂热激情。  
这就是他在暴雨的夜晚敲开孤崖上的韦恩宅门时的心情：狂热。  
当然啦，他持伞的手非常稳定，语调四平八稳，面对对于韦恩家这样的社会地位来说颇有些迟缓到有失礼节的应门速度依然保持了良好的耐心。只有卢瑟自己知道他说出那句话前异常缓慢的呼吸是代表什么。

“我来找蝙蝠侠，潘尼沃斯先生。”他说。

 

02.

卢瑟离开山崖上那座庄园的时候暴雨不仅没停，几乎愈演愈烈。他勉强挤出一丝思绪，判断出他再这样在这种天气和路况开下去是极可能到不了机场了。于是他停下车困坐在暴雨中的车子里，困坐在他安静而疲怠的肉体凡胎里，任由沸腾的大脑疯狂提取数据、运算、矫正误差、得出结论。  
老天。  
他耍了他至少六次。这还不算上那些他记不准确需要调查确认一下的，他妈的。雨点砸在车皮与车窗上，遮住男人低沉的笑声，莱克斯盯着外面厚重的哥谭雨幕——她仿佛也在帮她的战士保护秘密——发出讥笑。对他自己，对蝙蝠侠，对布鲁斯韦恩。挫败感挫着亚历山大卢瑟的脊骨，让他咬牙切齿的同时也让他脱胎得更尖锐，诚实地讲，这是一种会让他兴奋的痛苦。  
然后卢瑟突然想起了他第一次听说布鲁斯韦恩这名字时他们描述他的句子。他想起刚刚瞪着他的那双蓝眼睛，因他想要伤害他的老管家而完全不同。莱克斯卢瑟想着，手指沿着方向盘末端随思绪游移，退回去一点、哪怕只半秒，布鲁西的蓝眼睛还映着他熟悉的那种漫不经心的冷漠，然后、往前推，它们在眨眼间炸裂成烈火、意志、与愤怒，削钢断铁。他想着——报纸那时绘声绘色地描述完了整个枪杀案的经过后写道：‘在这场悲剧之后，不知年幼的布鲁斯韦恩将会怎样继续他未来的人生之路。笔者见到这位韦恩帝国的继承人时，他仍一直处于警方的保护下拒绝任何采访，紧紧的依偎着他的管家阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，神情让在场的每一个人心碎。让人不禁想问，究竟是什么使得这座城市里最好的人们也要遭受厄运？经济萧条是否已经在今晚彻底摧毁了哥谭市？这痛苦的噩梦又会孕育出什么呢？’  
手指停了下来。  
亚历山大卢瑟停在那一秒，当价值连城的中国瓷花瓶被踢得粉碎，古董座钟被他的枪轰成碎片，漆黑的秘密在其后洞开，他的鼻子与颧骨仍不住地淌血。蝙蝠侠站在他父母的画像前对他低声咆：“滚出我的家。”  
一个微笑慢慢，慢慢地在卢瑟嘴角成型。现在他有了一手牌，一个好对手，一张王，让他好好看看该怎么打。他发动车子，在暴雨中熟视无睹地开进了一片茫白。

 

TBC


End file.
